War Ends With Me
by Ryuni
Summary: The world of Azeroth is on its last legs as the constant wars waging drain its life force to its last drops. The recently elected Apothecary, Lord Xion finds that the only way to stop all the war is to find power so great every being would bow to it.


"The world of Azeroth is one of war and useless destruction. The fighting between the two factions, known as the Alliance and the Horde, continues to to strip the world of its resources and delve it deeper into chaos. While these two battle each other for supremacy, the battle in the cold continent of Northrend rages as the Lich King and his Scourge continue to keep up a steady defense. At the same time the 5 dragon clans along with the dragon queen are undergoing a meeting to end their internal affairs as the Blue and Black dragon clans have sided with opposing forces. Indeed the world is in turmoil when the divinest of creatures are having internal affairs. And now with the return of Deathwing and his army of black dragons the world itself has been scarred and territories are being split in half by massive volcanic fissures caused by the dragon himself. Along with that the Elves who are looked to for clarity and resolution are having a war within the Emerald Dream realm and have received the aid of the Emerald dragons as well. The Bronze dragons or the Keepers of Time are battling within the past, present and future against the Epoch Hunters to keep time in balance. Everything is in danger including time itself. We truly live in a world of warcraft"

He finished and turned from his chalkboard where he had drawn Azeroth to face his audience of young and recently dead scholars intent on learning what he, the Grand Apothecary, had to teach. Though his Forsaken brothers were not the only beings amongst his audience, but the tall and athletic trolls populated some his seats. Their bony tusks protruding from their mouths and their multiple piercings made their blue skin the least noticeable feature on their leather clad bodies. Also in the room a few from the race of Orcs stood by the walls. Their green skin and bulging muscles made them stick out among the rest of the crowd. Though a couple of the large and bulky race of Tauren also watched with narrowed eyes that could barley be seen behind their fur. Their horns proudly sticking from their heads to be seen by all. Xion continued peering though the crowd with his yellow, pupil lacking, glowing eyes, seeing that some of the Blood Elves had also made themselves guests of his lecture. The finest race of the Horde,their sleek and slender bodies matched by the beauty of their perfect skin shined among the other not so fine races. Their blond hair and green eyes also appeared perfect and untouched by the harshness of the land.

He looked about the room. The quaint wooden and old style about it reminded him of the Undercity just without the stench of death and the glow from their green sewage stream. He sighed longingly, missing home. He finished talking as his lecture had now come to an end.

"Any questions?" he said in voice that echoed throughout the room and could only be described as a call from the depths of a shallow grave. One raised his hand it was a Forsaken one the Grand Apothecary's brothers. The decay on the flesh revealed the cracked and battered bones of a weary life before his death and his transformation. The arcane magic that kept his body together gave his skin a pale blue tint about it which was common among the Forsaken.

"Yes Marcus?" he asked with the voice of a shallow grave, one that would scrape and crawl its way into your mind and succumb it to madness. It was also common among the Forsaken to have such sinister voices.

"How do we intend to fix these issues with the world? We have exhausted all possible solutions to invoke any sort of progressive movement to end the struggle"

The Grand Apothecary chuckled a little, his laugh could send chills down any barbarians spine.

"Their is only one possible outcome that will come out of this if it continues, the drainage of the worlds resources and mana will eventually be bled dry and everything on Azeroth will perish and then the world will be able to rejuvenate itself, however with the destruction of two of the World Trees I doubt even that will be possible,we wont be able to fix this unless we-" he stopped as another Forsaken caught his attention away from the other as he walked through the door dressed in royal apparel,a Battlemaster no doubt, straight from Queen Sylvannas herself.

"Lord Xion, Lady Sylvannas request you back at Undercity says its urgent, you must depart immediately" with that single order he turned and climbed back on the horse that waited for him. The whole body of the steed was nothing but bone but you could barely see under all the armor and purple cloth. It radiated with arcane magic and let out a screeching wale as it darted off into the distance. Xion sighed to himself and let out a unheard mutter as he went to the desk that held his cloak and scythe.

"All of you, If you enjoyed this lecture I want you to venture out into the world and come back to me when you feel you have experienced what I was trying to teach here" He donned his pitch black cloak and laced it over his head. Shrouding the X band that covered over his face in its embrace. His long greasy brown hair also disappeared under the darkness of the cloak. He set his scythe in its hitch that hung on his back. As he walked outside, the silver blade of the scythe reflected in the sun, a brilliant black luster poured off the runes that were etched across it. He turned and gave a slight bow to his class,then turned and held his hands apart holding them to the sky and started muttering in demon speak. Untranslatable words escaped his mouth as he talked in demon tongues and purple light streamed from the palms of his bony and decayed hands into the air creating a small orb. It slowly fell to the ground and when it did a purple symbol etched itself in the ground and from it a burst of flame ignited and amidst its flames a horse formed. It had a fiery mane and its was clad in red armor and its eyes blazed with the very fire of that from which it was created. Its hooves secreted tiny flames with each step and every breath seemed to bring out the fire from within. Xion climbed onto its back without a moments hesitation and patted its curved horns.

"We must ride to Undercity now my friend,show me the meaning of haste" with that he gave a light kick to the horses side and rode off down the sandy and rock covered streets of Orgimmar. Passing by more of the proud races that made up the Horde. With each trot, fire sparked from the hooves as they tapped the ground. Xion was rather proud of his steed, its speed seem to cause everything he passed to form into a undecipherable blur. Before he knew it they were at the top of the zeppelins tower awaiting its arrival. He patted his horse for a job well done and dismounted it. As the zeppelin arrived he did a motion with his hand and his horse became the purple orb once again and secreted back into his body. He walked onto the creaking wood of the goblin run airship, and waited patiently for the ride to get to Undercity. He viewed the vast deserts of Durotar and saw even more desert beyond on that more then likely the Barrens. This was what he had been talking about, though the deserts of these regions had been here for years, the giant lava etched scar in though, was a recent addition by Deathwing's sudden return. He sighed and let the airship carry him over the ocean to the Eastern Kingdoms.


End file.
